


Seán Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: (At least I try to be funny), But maybe not, Cuddling, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Kissing, Seán is a cutie, most of them will be short, probably all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quick little bits about you and Seán.(And whatever else pops into my head...)





	1. Essay (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This little series came about because I desperately needed to get rid of a nasty case of writer's block.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean.)  
> 

Blank. It’s the only word to describe the word document that taunts you through your laptop’s screen. The page is blank...almost as blank as your mind is as you stare menacingly at the white void, as if glaring at your laptop will somehow make the essay magically appear. You try toying with a few words, trying to turn scrambled thoughts into cohesive sentences.

_“The beginning of the 20th century politics-”_

A sigh slips through your lips as you save the document. You can’t focus on this right now...there’s no way… You shut the laptop and set it down on the couch beside you. This political science class was going to be the death of you; the professor’s lectures were always too fast and his quizzes were nearly impossible to pass regardless of how long you study. _(Not to mention the online quizzes that usually consist of an hours worth of reading and 40+ questions…)_

You lean your head back on the couch and try to relax for a minute; there’s still plenty of time to do the essay, it's not due until next week. Your eyes slip shut right as the front door to your apartment opens briefly before shutting again. You don't even bother opening your eyes until you feel a pair of lips press against your forehead.

“Hey, love. How was your day?” Comes a familiar, Irish voice. You smile as another kiss is pressed to your cheek.

“It was good, but Hendrickson's class was a mess, like always.” You reply, moving your laptop so that your green-haired boyfriend can sit down beside you. His arm wraps around your shoulders and pulls you closer to him.

“Guessing he gave you an assignment too?”

“Yep. Five page research paper on 20th century politics.” You say, leaning into Seán’s embrace.

“Wow, sounds lame.”

“It is.”

Seán chuckles as a comfortable silence fills the room. Your head is resting gently on Seán’s shoulder, and his head is tilted to rest on yours; it’s moments like this that you cherish, moments when the two of you fit together like puzzle pieces and simply relax. Moments that make the rest of the world fall away for a few minutes, leaving only you and the steady thump of Seán’s heartbeat.

“When is it due?” Seán asks, breaking the tranquility.

“Next Wednesday. I have plenty of time.” You reply, scooting impossibly closer to him.

“Plenty of time to what?” A cheeky grin spreads on his lips as he looks down to you. You lean up and kiss him lovingly.

“ _Exactly_ what you think, babe.”

“Glad to hear it.” He practically purrs, leaning in and pecking your lips. You scoot back and let him stand up. Before you can get up, he gathers you in his arms bridal style and heads down the hallway.

“Go easy on me, I have a class at 9 am tomorrow!”

Seán laughs at your words. “Of _course_ , my love.”


	2. Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I’ve decided to make my drabble and headcanon posts kind of a regular, if not daily, thing. If I miss a post of one or the either, just assume I’m really busy or something lol.  
> Anyways, here’s part two, which is really short and really stupid. (AKA I tried to be funny and failed.)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

Seán’s fingers glide over the keyboard quickly, so quickly, in fact, that his mind can’t catch up. But to him, that doesn’t matter. He types and types and types, hoping that what’s left in the document is raw, fresh, honest, maybe even surprising. He wants his mind to show him things, things he didn’t even know that were being thought up. He wants his mind to unwillingly reveal itself to him. He hopes that the constant flow of words will enlighten him. **  
**

His fingers slow to a stop and he starts to read.

 _“i dnt kw what to do tday and im tyyping ths ip and its cool yeh_  
im hungary bt i need to do anew video bfre tomorow  
so im gunna ply som sunasrtivca by”

Seán slams his fist down on the desk.

“DAMNIT. NOT AGAIN.”


	3. Little Sam (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you today? Good, I hope. Anyways, here’s my third drabble. (More Seán x you fun~)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> 

You take a long sip from your coffee as you scribble more notes down on your cluttered notepad, slowly making your way through your assigned reading. It's only your second week of classes, but you're already swamped with homework and reading assignments, but you really don't mind.

You're really enjoying your classes so far. All of them are very interesting and important to your major, so spending a few more hours reading up on the subjects is much easier, and even fun, for you to do. You set your coffee mug down on the table and flip the page just as the apartment door opens.

“Hello, love!” Comes Seán’s voice from the living room. A smile graces your lips as you stand from your spot at the kitchen table and make your way over to him.

“Hey babe, how was shopping?” You ask, grabbing a few of the plastic grocery bags from Seán’s hands. He leans down and pecks you on the lips before speaking.

“It was fine; got everything you put on the list.”  
  
“And a little more, apparently.” You say, pulling a large box of knock-off Little Debbie’s out of one of the bags.

“You said ‘ _everything on the list_ ’, not ‘ _nothing not on the list_ ’! Be more specific next time, _Miss Picky._ ” Seán teases playfully, taking the box of treats from your hands before finding a place for them in the pantry. Your eyes travel back to the bags on the table, and something catches your attention.

“Seán?” You ask, pulling a small, mouse shaped cat toy out of the bag. “What the _fuck_?”

A wide grin spreads on his lips. “Oh, did you not see what I put on the couch when I walked in?”

“Wait- you…” You brush past him and hurry over to the couch. When you see what Sean was talking about, you freeze. “ _Oh. My. God!_ ”

On the couch sits a small kitten with speckled black and grey fur. It looks to you as you approach, blue eyes wide with curiosity. You squeal in excitement as you scoop the kitten into your arms.

“Do you like her?” Seán asks from behind the couch, smile still wide.

“Yes! Yes! Oh god, she’s so beautiful, Seán!”

“She’s an Egyptian Mau, purebred even! She wasn’t to pricey either, it was pure luck that I stumbled upon her breeder online!”

“Seán, thank you so much, she’s-”

“Exactly the cat you wanted?” He interrupts.

“Yeah… You remembered!”

“Of course, love. Also, I think I know what we should name her.” He says, sitting next to you on the couch.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Sam.”

“Like Septic Sam?” You ask, laughing.

“Yep! I mean, Felix has Slippy as a living mascot, so I figured, why not?” You lean in and kiss his cheek.

“I think it’s a cute name.” Sam reaches up and paws at your fingers, trying to regain your attention. “What is it, little Sammy? Ya hungry?”

“Probably so. Let’s get her all set up!” Seán exclaims, gently taking Sam from your arms and taking her to the kitchen. You follow him quickly, nearly skipping as you do.

“We’re gonna take good care of you, little Sam.” You hear Seán say to the kitten before setting her down.

You smile brightly. _“What a sweetheart…”_


	4. The Blue Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble was a request on my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> 

_ Original Request: _  
_Ah! Can I have Reader trying to finish a novel and falling asleep at her desk, and Jack tries to lead her to bed and shes babbling like she's drunk and hea like "yeahp, yip, those chickens sure sure are blue"_  
_(From @i-am-avacado)_

* * *

 

Your eyes struggle to stay open as you flip the page of your book. Only 40 more pages. You’re so, _so_ close! You strain your against the dim light of the bedroom and force yourself to read more. The farther into the page you get, the more blurry your vision becomes.

You prop the book up on your computer screen and rest your head on your arms; maybe this new angle will make it easier? For a while it does help, you finish another six pages before your vision gets bad again. This time, however you close your eyes for a few moments... _or so you think..._

\---

You're face down on your desk when Seán comes in 3 hours later. His lips curl up into a smile when he sees you peacefully snoozing; “ _Took cute for your own good_ ” he'd say. His smile grows even wider when you mutter something under your breath.

“Poor thing…” He says, chuckling to himself as he walks up behind you. His hand gently grasps your shoulder before shaking you softly. “Hey babe, you need to go to bed.

You slowly open your eyes, but your mind remains asleep.

“Where is it?” You mutter, standing limply when Seán guides you to your feet.

“Where is what, babe?” He asks, leading you to the bed and sitting you down. He gently lifts your arms for you and starts dressing you for bed.

“The hen, I saw it near that big tree but then it turned blue and went away…”

Seán bites back a laugh as he slides your nightshirt over your head. “Oh, yeah, _that_ hen…” He replies, playing along. “Maybe if you lay down in bed the hen will come back again.”

“Oh, ok...that makes sense... _the hen likes pillows_ …” You mutter, allowing Seán to lay you down and pull the blankets up over you. “If I see her, you catch her.”

“Ok baby.” Seán’s laughter can no longer be controlled. “Tell me if you see it, ok?”

“Yeah... _fucking chicken_ …”

Seán chuckles and pulls you close. _“I can’t wait to tell her about this tomorrow.”_


	5. Pizza > Economics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who ironically wrote this instead of listening to the professor in class todayyyyy lololol. Hope you enjoy it!  
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean.)

Your eyes struggle to stay open as your professor drones on, thoroughly covering the topic of inflation. You try your hardest to focus on what he’s saying, but your guttural hatred for economics makes the task impossible. A little notification pops up at the bottom of your laptop screen.

 _New Skype message from:_ _  
_ _Seán_

You sigh in relief; finally, something that will prevent your brain from completely shutting down.

 _“Hey! You just saved my life.”_ You type quickly, grateful to have something to do.

_“Haha, how? Did the notification from my message scare off a murderer or something?”_

_“No, I’m in my economics class. A murderer would be a blessing right about now…”_

_“Ewwwwwww, not economicsssssssss!!!”_ He sends along side a scared emoji. _“That’s like, math and shit!”_

You chuckle as you glance back up to the professor for a moment, hoping that what he’s saying won’t be on the test. _“I knowwww, it’s the worst!”_

_“How are you even awake still?!”_

_“Years of practice lololol.”_ You reply simply, glancing back up to your professor. Nope, still not worth focusing on. _“What are we doing for dinner tonight, babe?”_

 _“Idk, what do you wanna do? Pizza and Netflix?”_ He offers, making you smile.

 _“You bet your sweet ass and twisty-fresh nips I and pizza and Netflix! You really know the way to my heart~”_ You say jokingly, sending a disgusting amount of heart emojis along with it.

“Years of practice!” He teases back, adding on to the never ending train of hearts. You’re halfway through typing a response when your professor finally dismisses class for the day.

“Class is over, so I’m on the way home. ORDER THE PIZZAAAAA!!!”

“AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!” He replies quickly before logging off. You laugh as you close your laptop.

 _That pizza’s gonna be fucking_ **_bomb_ ** _._


End file.
